The use of reciprocating mechanisms in fishing reels to effect controlled winding of line on associated spools is known. Common reciprocating mechanisms include a main shaft that oscillates axially within a pinion as the pinion rotates a rotor attached thereto. In many prior art reciprocating mechanisms, a substantial amount of friction develops between the oscillating main shaft and the rotating pinion when the reel is operated to retrieve line. This friction increases as larger resistance is applied to the fishing line being retrieved, and affects the ease with which the fisherman can retrieve the line; thus, much effort is wasted overcoming the main shaft/pinion friction that would be more desirably applied to retrieving the line and hauling in the fish.
To improve the efficiency of fishing reels, and to make it easier for fishermen to retrieve line, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the friction between the oscillating main shaft and the rotating pinion.